


Under The Mistletoe

by thehedonistnextdoor



Series: Studio 50 [2]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Fisting, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehedonistnextdoor/pseuds/thehedonistnextdoor
Summary: Tyler Hoechlin finds his own Secret Santa at the Studio 50 Christmas Extravaganza.





	

Tyler walked back into the crowd wearing a thick leather harness and his leather pants. His cock was sticking to the inside of his trousers with the cooling seed that pooled on his balls, a trail of drying cum climbing up his stomach and chest. His nipples were still adorned with Christmas tree ornaments he'd stolen from the big tree in the corner of the warehouse earlier that evening. His burner phone – no official phones were allowed at the facility, as well as no personal cameras or any kind of recording device. In fact, any person who came into the warehouse was made to sign a gag order preventing them from discussing whatever happened inside, and if they wanted to take pictures or shoot videos, they were welcome to use the facility's devices, which could very easily be tracked straight back to them if any material was to be leaked – was weighting on his pants' pocket, with a message from a number which had been pre-programmed into the device under the name Zac Efron.

_Meet me under the mistletoe._

He'd only seen one mistletoe in the entire place, a big, artificial one, the size of a chandelier, hanging over one of the resting areas on the ground floor. As he made his way to the Mistletoe, he wondered what expected for him there. He'd heard that Zac was into heavy bondage, so he assumed there would be plenty of rope involved, but without any details – despite being very welcoming, everyone was a bit too cautions about talking to the new guys at first – it was hard to know which one of them would be under the rope.

That is, until he actually reached the Mistletoe room, and saw that what awaited for him was the amazing figure of Zac Efron, entirely naked, hanging from the ceiling – from the very same hook as the Mistletoe. He'd been tied up with his arms behind his back, legs spread apart, bent backwards at the knee. His nipples were clamped, the rope wrapped around his hard cock so tight the skin was an angry, purple-ish red. There was a ballgag in his mouth, and a plug in his hole, and stuck to his smooth shaved chest was a note, a post-it. _Enjoy._

“Are you my Secret Santa?”

Zac shook his head _no_.

Tyler thought for a moment. “Are you my present?”

Zac nodded.

Tyler's lips curled into a smirk. “Awesome.”

He began by slowly running his hands on the man's smooth chest, following the lean muscles with his fingertips. “Oh, I could just eat you up,” he grinned. His hands moved down to Zac's restrained cock. One stroke, two strokes, three strokes and he stopped. “A good pup cums from his ass,” he said, grin turning into a smirk. He turned Zac around, moving him easily on the rope, so the man's ass was now facing him. There, stuck to one cheek, was another note.

_Feel free to break my toy. I like them ruined._

That was an interesting development. _Feel free to break my toy_. He glanced around the room, and that's when he saw the toys that had been arranged for him: An array of dildos, the smaller one bigger than his fist, all growing in size until the last one, which looked like a traffic cone. He noticed there was no lube around. _Ouch_.

Tyler pulled the plug, a plug that was only slightly smaller than his hand, out of Zac's hole, and it was already sloppy with cum. He heard Zac whimper through the gag, and leaned forward, lapping up the cum that was leaking from the gaping hole. Zac arched his back, tried to push back, but he could barely move in his position, let alone call the shots.

The rimming had two, somewhat contradictory, purposes. To relax Zac's ass enough to take the toys, and to get rid of some of the excess lube. The note said to break the toy, so he was decided to make it hurt.

After a few moments he pulled back, and reached for the smaller of the dildos, a fist-shaped black rubber one, shinny and new. He eased the widest part in, pushing steadily until Zac's hole was wrapped around the rubber wrist. But the dildo went halfway down the forearm, and Tyler planned on taking advantage of that extra length, pushing the dildo deeper, listening for Zac's whimpers, before pulling it back nearly all the way out – but only to push it back in again. He repeated the motions a few times, watching in awe as the ass presented no resistance, and for a moment he wondered how much use that ass had seen.

When he could tell Zac had gotten used to it, he changed the game. The dildo now was coming off entirely, and going back in with a twist – clockwise, counterclockwise. Clockwise, counterclockwise. Zac's groans became muffled moans as Tyler found his prostate, and he reached for the bound man's cock once again.

One stroke, two strokes, three strokes.

The dildo was removed, replaced with a bigger one. This one was shaped like a large human cock, although the size of a horse's, and he began by pushing just the head in, holding the rest of the dildo with both hands outside of the other's hole. “Do you like being stuffed full?”

Zac made a noise that sounded like an agreement.

“Good answer.”

And with that Tyler pushed the whole thing inside.

Zac's eyes were pressed shut, his head shot back, back arched further than the rope forced him to, his entire body tensing at the invasion. That was one of his favorite dildos.

“You like that?”

Zac was nodding, groaning something that sounded like _yes_ and _please_ and _more_. So Tyler began moving the dildo slowly, pulling it out until just the tip was resting against Zac's rim, and then pushing the entire thing into him again at once. Zac's stomach was bulging with each thrust, and the sight was obscene, Tyler's cock pressing painfully against his leather pants. He reached for the bulge, running his fingers over Zac's stretched skin, and both men moaned at that.

“Who wrecked your hole like this?” He asked, a devious smirk playing on his lips. “Who stretched you this good? Was it Rogen? The cute Franco?”

Zac was shaking his head, so Tyler continued.

“Is it someone I know?”

Zac nodded.

Tyler grinned.

“Remind me to send him a fruit basket. Which he is free to fuck you with.”

Zac whimpered, or as close to it as he could with a ballgag stuffed in his mouth, and Zac moved his hand down to his own bulge, rubbing it over his leather-clad cock as he continued to thrust the dildo in and out of Zac's abused hole.

“I think it's time we really wreck it,” he said, pulling the dildo out entirely, and Zac knew what that meant. It was a phrase he'd heard before, one his boyfriend loved saying.

It meant the biggest dildo.

Tyler moved back to the table, picking the one that looked like a traffic cone. It was solid rubber, which was the only difference from an _actual_ traffic cone – size and shape were identical to the real thing. He held the tip up to Zac's hole, grinning.

“Ready?”

Drool was running down his chin, and he nodded eagerly. So Tyler pushed it in.

All. At. Once.

Zac screamed through the gag, eyes wide open as his hole was stretched thinly to its maximum capacity. If he hadn't been trained for this, he would have passed out. The stretch was burning at his rim, every muscle in his body screaming, and he didn't even notice the way Tyler was rubbing a hand on his thigh, humming sweet nothings at him. _That's a good boy, there you go_ , he'd say, _shit, I can probably shove my whole head in there now._

He did notice when Tyler' hand was wrapped around his cock, slow, gentle strokes. One, two, three. And then again, one, two, three. It took him about four cycles to realize Tyler was going for it. “Come on boy, you can do this. Cum for daddy,” he growled, voice deep with lust and awe. Zac's balls drew close to his body, and he was pushed over the edge when Tyler slapped the dildo _hard_. Thick white ropes of cum sprayed from his cock, falling to Tyler's outstretched hand, and _when was it put there?_

Tyler spun him around again, so they were face to face, and ran his cum-soaked hand through Zac's hair, combing it back with his fingers.

“There. Beautiful.”

Tyler walked over to the table, then, picking the post-its and a pen, and scribbled something down. He came back to Zac, sticking the note to his forehead with a devious grin, and pressed his lips to Zac's stretched one, licking at the ball gag, almost kissing him.

“Enjoy the party,” he said, pulling back and walking away, leaving Zac in the same position he'd found him, but with a much larger plug in his ass, and a note which read _free for use_.

 


End file.
